Artemis Fowl and the Book of Past
by Arty-the-Puppeteer
Summary: Opal have changet the past with the Book of Past, so Artemis and Holly don't know each other. But if it's not changes back before Artemis' 18tn birthday, there is no going back to normal. ArtyxHolly .WARNING: will contain some main-character death's!
1. Chapter 1: The Spell

**Artemis Fowl and the Book of Past**

AF FanFic by Artyna 2011 ©opyright

Timeline: begins right after "Artemis Fowl and the Time Paradox" ends

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and the other characters are made by Eoin Colfer (he rocks!) apart from the new characters that are not in the real books, they are mine. Enjoy^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong>

_The Spell_

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Artemis Fowl sighed, and looked one last time after Captain Holly Short. Things would be different from now on. First of all he had to tell Mother about everything. For some reason, the Irish boy did not want to explain all the pretty dangerous adventures he had experienced with the People, to his very over-protective mother. But Angeline Fowl was not going to budge. She was stronger now, after Opal possessed her, although the experience had put a fright in her she seemed more and more interested in her sons activities over the last 5 (or 7) years.

The boy stroked a lock of raven-black hair away from his mismatching eyes. He just had to man up and steel himself to meet his mother.

As he walked slowly up the avenue, his thoughts wandered back to the events that had taken place between him and the elfin captain back in the past. She had kissed him. The fact came back to him time and again. Why could he not get it out of his head? Normally Artemis did not have any difficulty to remove anything that was not of value, so maybe it was important for him, although he would not realize it himself?

He opened the door and saw Butler. The bodyguard seemed fine; even despise the fact that Opal caused a heart attack. Butler smiled vaguely to the boy.

«Hello Artemis, » he said kindly. There was no trace of bitterness or anger, even if the bodyguard had several reasons to be annoyed. Artemis smiled, although it did not reach his eyes.

«Good to see you up and working...» The boy commented. He felt a bit ashamed by what he had caused to happen to his lifelong friend, despite the fact that the servant did not seem to think so much about it.

Finally Artemis had to ask.

«How's Mother? » His voice sounded a little weaker than it usually did. For some reason he were praying for her to still be asleep, it would give him some more time to figure out how to tell her without giving her a brand new reason to get ill.

«Your Mother is well, still asleep, but I guess you're only glad to hear that? » Artemis couldn't help but blush slightly. Butler knew him very well, but then again, when you have spent so much time together has they had, the opposite would have been almost impossible.

«Honestly, yes I am glad she is asleep. I'll need to think before I tell her. I don't want her to get sick again. »

Butler nodded firmly. It made perfect sense. Artemis had seen his mother very ill twice; a third time was not necessary. The man gazed at him for a few more seconds.

«Is there something that bothers you, Artemis? You look troubled. »

Artemis snapped back out from his deep thoughts. It was that kiss again, it kept coming in and seemed to bloke out all other things. The teen shook his head.

«No, nothing...» he said, sounding a little distant.

The boy gave him a vague smile, before he went upstairs to his room. Artemis collapsed on to his bed, looking strait up at the ceiling.

Once again his mind started to spin around the kiss. Damn it! Why could he not get it out of his head?

Because you like her, that's why, genius boy. I voice in his head, his own, said in a rational, arrogant manner. Artemis thought about it for a second. Could it be true? Was he in love with Holly? To his own surprise, he found the answer to be yes. Yes, he was in love with her, but honestly, what where the odds for her to return the feelings? None, not after his deception.

Artemis sighed, closing his mismatching eyes. Sleep was what he needed now, a lot of sleep. Cheating death that many times in such a short period of time really wears you out.

Slowly Artemis let his mind go blank, or almost, one thing was still there. His heartbeat slowed down. And about two minutes later Artemis was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Isle of Time. The Celtic sea. Coast of Ireland.<strong>

At the moment, Opal Koboi was not a happy pixie. Her plan had been interrupted be a kid, a human boy of all things, but she did not intend to give up. She drag herself up on the shore of the Isle of Time, on the easten side of Ireland.

The Isle of Time had been underwater for almost a millennium, but when the Kraken shell exploded the Isle had risen. Opal smiled a grim smile. She had been searching for this Isle for many years, she knew what it was hiding, and she intended to use it. The Book of Past.

An old book, older than time itself it said, that could reverse time and changes the fate of the world. Opal briefly remember the little verse her mother had song to her has a child.

_"Time so fragile and weak._

_Has in this book its leak._

_And in the hands of a fairy,_

_You can change your fate so marry._

_But there is something you should remember._

_When the spell is said it can't be altered._

_So careful you be, fairy, when you change the fate,_

_Within a week, it will be too late."_

It didn't take Opal long to find the secret entrance to the Chamber of Fate. It was almost too easy, for one with her powers. She entered the chamber with confident steps. Soon, she was to change everything.

She would never let Artemis Fowl and Holly Short meet, if they never meet, they could not ruin her plans, not now, not ever. It was perfect. To perfect, but then again, Opal was a being of perfection.

She strode over to a pillar of marble and her eyes sparkled in the weak glow from the old dirty book. The Pixie slowly reached out a delicate hand and touched the leather cover. The book opened at her touch, revealing the mysterious scrip that was to participate in her revenge. Opal smile grow, this time, there was no way Fowl and Short was going to win, they wouldn't even know each other.

Opal gazed down at the scrip; it took some second for her brain to translate it, but after thirty seconds time she placed one hand on the page the other in the air, and started to mumble.

A flash of green light passed trough her, but it didn't hurt, on the contrary, Opal felt better than she'd done ever. She knew that the next time that annoying Mudboy and the Elfin Captain woke up, they would be alone, and she was the only one who knew. How delightful at was to be a genius.

Opal left, she had something to prepare, Fowl and Short might didn't know each other anymore, but they were still alive, and Opal was determined to whip them bout out of history, forever.

* * *

><p>(AN: So, I know rewriting Heir of Evil is taking long, so, I'll give you something in the meantime. So, I come up with this story, I've always wanted to know what would have happen if Artemis and Holly never meet. Well, if you wonder to, here is a possibility. I know it might be a little short, but don't kill me for it. Please review and tell me what you think^^ Its so good to be back :3)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Arty

_Chapter two__:_

**Arty **

**Wicklow, Ireland **

«ARTY! GET DOWN HERE! »

The scream pulled Artemis out of the world of dreams and back into reality, a reality that met him in form of a violent meeting with a low pitched roof. Pitched roof? The boy carefully sat up, avoiding the low ceiling.

As he rubbed his temples, the thoughts began to emerge. The voice that had called his name was not familiar, yet it had used his Mothers pet name for him. It was a woman's voice, about fifty-five of age.

Artemis slowly got up from the way to small bed; the size was the second question that popped up in his mind. How on earth had it managed to become that short in one night? He had no idea; he'd have to ask Gwenda about it.

_Gwenda. _

It was her voice, he knew now, Gwenda Henrys; his guardian. She was not a good guardian, not at all, has he come to think off it. He could have died and she'd only care about herself. She had lost her husband a mere month before Artemis was taken into her care. Lucky guy, really. Artemis would never understand how someone could freely agree to marry a woman like Gwenda.

His eyes gazed around in the room. The room itself was small, with one big window at the rear side, a book pillar in one corner, a small wardrobe, a mirror and the bed. It wasn't even painted and all in all the room looked dead and lifeless. Nothing like the room he had at Fowl Manor.

_The Manor__._

He'd not been there for some time; did he even remember his old home? No, not really, it was just a vague memory of a live that was long lost. A life he'd give anything to have back.

«ARTY! »

A new scream from downstairs, once again interrupting his stream of thoughts. It was already starting to annoy him; He'd have Butler take care…

_Butler._

No, his old, lifelong friend was not around anymore. It had been almost three years since Butler and he's new Asian Principal had been killed in a plane crash.

«ARTY! GET HERE, NOW! »

«JUST A SECOND, GWENDA! »

Artemis was a bit surprised by the sound of his own voice. It was deeper, more mature some how. Not the voice of a fourteen year old boy.

The Irish boy stopped dead. He'd spotted his own reflection in the mirror. For a moment, the boy in the mirror looked about 14, soon 15, with raven-hair, pale skin, skinny body structure, and mismatching eyes, one blue one hazel. But this view only lasted a few seconds.

Now, he was looking at a boy about 17 of age, with raven-hair reaching halfway down his back, piercing blue-black eyes and pale skin. He was quite tall, faintly muscular and well shaped. Not bad looking all in all.

Finally he managed to look away from his own reflection. He walked over to the small wardrobe made of dark wood. He pulled up a dark t-shirt, nothing like the old suits, and took in on.

It was a hole in it, at the right side of the chest. If he'd still lived with his mother she'd never let him go dressed like that, but Gwenda was not like Angeline Fowl; nothing like her. Artemis' guardian was fare from has gentle, sweet and loving has his mother had used to be.

Artemis felt a cold tear on its way down his cheek. He had not seen nor spoken to his mother in seven, soon eight years. Gwenda had forbidden him to see her after the accident where she had almost killed him. Artemis could only remember the incident halfway. It was so long ago, and some things, like near death experiences was better to be forgotten.

Angeline Fowl had, under an extreme attack of her delusional mental illness, attacked her 12 year old son with a chair. If Butler had not been outside at that precise moment, Angeline would have been guilty in murdering her own son. The Bodyguard had heard Artemis' scream, and rushed into a most shocking and horrible scene.

His young charge had been lying lifelessly on the floor, with blood herring down the side of his head from an open wound in his temple. Angeline had been standing over her son, with wide, hysteric and scared eyes, holding a chair above her shoulder. The Eurasian had, with some struggle, moved Angeline back to her bed and ensured her that she was safe, then he had quickly examined Artemis, and apart from the deep injury in his temple, the boy did not have any other wounds, but the head injury had been quite critical.

For some dreadful moments, waiting for the doctors to report back, he'd almost believe that the boy was going to die. Lucky Artemis had survived, but he'd been taken form Angeline, who they had marked as incapable to take care of her son, they had brought her to a madhouse the very next day.

Mentally damaged, they had called him, Artemis remember has he closed the top button in he's pants. He had talked about Leprechauns, an after affect of the hit in the head the doctors said, but they were wrong. It was nothing wrong with his head. When Gwenda come, he'd try to convince her that he was right, he had planed to abduct one and use the ransom to go find his father, Artemis Senior, but no fairy had come. And Gwenda Henrys turned out to be a grey, grumpy lady who had no spare time left for a demented child's fantasies.

_«__Be quit you silly boy, I'm not here to listen to your nonsensical world of magic and fairies. You better grow up and leave those fantasies behind. Or you'll never become a man. »_

It was wired, how well he did remember her first words to him. It hadn't been, _"Nice to meet you, I'm Gwenda,"_ or _"I'm so sorry for what have happened, I'll try to make things work even despise it." _She had been strait on, no warmth no heart or feelings.

Still he had listen to her, and abandoned all dreams of magic and fairies, all hopes to find a way to find his lost father and make his mother recover. All plans to make his family a normal one again, all the mounts of working, for nothing. Even now, seven years later it did still hurt to think about it.

«ARTY! »

Artemis looked at the door. He guess he couldn't avoid Gwenda forever, just another mount and he'd be 18, of age, he could leave that old hag and never have to see her again, maybe even visit Mother. The mere thought made him smile, but it disappeared fast, it was still another mount.

Artemis walked down the small staircase, it was almost too small for him, but he knew Gwenda would only tell him to walk sideways. She would never use her money on him.

Gwenda Henrys gazed up on him from a sofa that was more antic than the woman herself. Gwenda was not a pretty woman, and it was questionable that she'd ever been particularly attractive either. She had grey lifeless eyes that had an expression that make them look like they could see right through you, red hair with grey strays at the temples, she had wrinkle around her mouth, but they were not smiling wrinkles, Artemis doubted that she even knew how to smile.

«Oh, for God's sake, wipe that foolish grin of your face, boy! You look like a total idiot. » Gwenda's voice was high and piercing. You would never be able to get it out of your head, and Artemis was pretty sure that her voice would still be there after she was dead, though the old hag seemed to never get sick.

The smile disappeared in some seconds, Gwenda usually had that affect on him, and she had always made him a bit uncomfortable.

«I'm sorry…» The boy avoided to look directly at his guardian. She might see his rebellious thoughts though his blue eyes.

«You better be, here I take you under my wings, because your own mother couldn't handle….»

«Don't speak of my mother like that, you don't even know her.»

Artemis had finally raised his eyes, and gave Gwenda a hateful, piercing look.

Gwenda rose abruptly from the sofa, giving Artemis a look that clearly told what she really thought about the boy she had taken to her. She walked over to him, and despise the fact that Artemis was over 20 centimetres taller than her, she made him shiver.

«How DARE you speak to me in that tone? » Her voice had a dangerous tone about it, which Artemis knew, fare to well. Artemis steeled himself and met her gaze.

«You ungraceful little… »

But Artemis never found out how the sentence would have ended, because the doorbell rang just that moment.

For some seconds they just looked at each other, then Gwenda went pas him and opened the door. Artemis could hear her voice from the living room.

«Ah, Mr. Roberts you're right on time. » Her voice not sounded had sweet has candy, but Artemis knew that she'd never truly talk that way to someone.

Artemis walked back upstairs, it was better for him to be up there when Gwenda had visit. They did always looked at him as thought he was dement or something.

Artemis collapsed on to the bed and sighed. His birthday seemed very fare away. But at least he could escape soon, and prove that Leprechauns really did exist, he knew they did.

(AN: Oh, crap! I kinda got the feeling that this don't make ANY sense at all, I must really be losing it, I really hope I'm wrong… please review.)


	3. Chapter 3: Gwenda's Plan

_Chapter three__:_

**Gwenda'****s Plan**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwenda Henrys house, <strong>**Wicklow, Ireland **

Gwenda Henrys was serving mint tea. Not that she liked it, but she knew that her guest from the Child Welfare Office in Dublin did. His name was Albert Roberts; he was in his late sixties, with thin grey hair, skinny, with a bulky nose and hawk eyes. He always whore the same ach coloured suit and smiled just as infrequent as Gwenda herself.

Now, Mr. Roberts had comfortably placed himself in Gwenda's best chair and lit one of his beloved cigars.

«Well, the reason for my visit is young Artemis. » He said in a rusty voice, the resulted of many years of smoking.

Gwenda jerked, she never used the boy's full name, she didn't want anyone to know who he was, thought the entire place knew already.

«Oh, and what is it that we have to talk about Arty for? » she asked in a slightly nervous tone. Gwenda was not a stupid woman, the Fowl child would turn eighteen soon, he'd be of age, he could move away, and that would mean Gwenda would no more get money for taking care of him. What a disgusting thought.

«He turns eighteen, Mrs. Henrys. It's time he move out and become independent. » The man said, balancing the cigar between his fingers.

The mere words made the woman shiver. Just has she feared, Mr. Roberts and the rest of the Messrs. in the Board of Directors was gonna take her very own breathing, talking bank away from her.

«I must protest Mr. Roberts. Albert. » Gwenda said in a most flattering way and leaned closer to the Child Welfare worker.

«He might be of age, but trust me; he's not ready yet… Something could happen to him. You know how much he means to me. »

Albert Roberts didn't believe a word. He knew woman of Gwenda's type, old, greedy and selfish. She didn't care about Fowl, she never had.

«Well, what do you suggest then? » he asked carefully, knowing Gwenda over many years, it would have something to do with money.

«Well… it just passed trough my mind, the other day. » Gwenda said in an innocent tone, not that what she'd thought of was innocent.

«I could sign a life insurances on him, so he'll be… protected… »

Albert crushed the cigar out of clean amazement, was Gwenda really going to spend money on the boy? He didn't believe it, not for a minute, it was something behind. Gwenda always had something behind the things she supposedly did for others.

«I see. » he said, nodding carefully.

«And if the Council approve, how much are we talking about? »

For a moment Gwenda's grey eyes sparkled with joy and so she told him. Roberts was in shock. It was really a big amount of money. Had Gwenda truly changed since her husband Edward's death? It was hard to believe, but still.

«More mint tea? » Gwenda asked, smiling brightly.

Albert nodded slowly, while he tried to analyse the situation. Gwenda filled up the small tea cup.

«So, Albert, I know you always carry all sorts of documents with you, I'm sure you got one for this occasion to. » She said as she put the tea mug down on the glass table again.

Mr. Roberts took a sip if the tea and gazed at the woman over the top of the small cup. She was right, he did have the papers. He always had for a matter of fact; now he cursed himself for it.

«Yes, I do, but without an approval form the Council it'll have no value, Gwenda. » He told her in a serious tone.

She nodded, not that she was concern. The Council would listen to her.

«Give them a quick call then, Albert. » she friendly suggested.

Albert Roberts didn't want to call the Council. Despise the grey look he gave, Albert was a kind man, with a good heart, and he cared about the Fowl boy.

He had been the one to take him from his mother, and the Child Welfare worker still remember the look in the pale child's blue-black eyes. It haunted him in his dreams at night time; has for the talking about fairies.

Albert didn't believe, for a second that Artemis was crazy, at that moment he'd only been a child who had been trough some rough things that could have affected his way of thinking, still, it was something about Fowl that just made you believe whatever he told you.

Finally he raised form the chair and tightened his burgundy tie.

«Very well… I'll give them a call… » He said hesitantly.

Mr. Roberts leaved the living room, he didn't want Gwenda to listen to his conversation with the Council, also because he might make a second call, if the Council did approve. Gwenda Henrys entrance hall was almost taken out form an old medieval age movie, with a big mirror, pillars and all. Albert rolled his eyes, that woman was despicable. She did only have eyes for herself.

He slowly pressed in the quick-call button to his Superior, Mr. John Arenberg Chairman in the Council.

_«__Hello, Chairman Arenberg speaking. »_

John Arenberg was a man in his early forty's. He was a charismatic man, with high cheekbones, dark brown hair and a moustache. He used glassed, but only because he was under the impression that he looked attractive with them, and a white line suit, not that you could tell any of this from his voice, but Albert knew his Superior very well.

_«__Greeting Chairman, this is Mr. Roberts. » _Albert said in a formal tone, John Arenberg was very in on the formals. He did tell the Council man what Gwenda did demand, and the man did agree right away. Not that this was such a surprise really. Gwenda Henrys was good at flattering, and John Arenberg was a man who was easily flattered. It all made perfect sense.

_«Well, if that is your decision, then I'll fix the documents right away, Director Arenberg__. Goodbye. »_

Albert was not happy at all as he broke the line. Of course he'd know it would happen, but still there had been a faint spark off hope that Arenberg could disapprove, but no. If he was right, Gwenda might just put of this little stunt to get more money. The woman could actually get the boy killed just to get the money, which meant he'd have to make sure the Fowl boy was safe.

And so Roberts pressed the quick-call button again.

_«__It's Clarie… »_

Just by the voice you could tell that this was a young woman, no more than twenty-four years old. Her name was Clarie Mayfair and she was Albert's secretary.

_«__Hello Clarie. It's me, Albert. I'll have to ask a favour of you. »_

_«__I see, and what sort of favour might that be Mr. Roberts? » _

Albert thought for a moment, how much did he want to share with his secretary? How much did she need to know to keep an eye on Fowl? Not much really, he figured.

_«__I want you to make sure one Artemis Fowl is safe, I got the feeling that some unfriendly people might want to hurt him in the near future. »_

_«__Will do, Mr. Roberts. » _

Clarie was quite for some seconds, before she spoke again.

_«__Is he still with that horrible Gwenda-woman? » _she asked.

_«__Yes, that's the very reason I'm worried about him. » _confirmed Albert in a firm steady voice. The mans eyes found the staircase that whit no doubt leaded to the boys room. For a brief moment he couldn't help but wonder if the boy could hear all that was said downstairs.

_«__Very well, I'll make sure to keep an eye on him. » _

And with that Clarie broke the line.

For some seconds Albert Roberts just stood there, thinking, but Gwenda's sharp voice brought him back. She would bee overjoyed to know that the Council had approved, despise the fact that she might have known from the start. She had always gotten her own way to get things the way she waned them to be.

He walked into the living room again, making his best effort to hide the displease from his face. Gwenda would only appreciate it.

Gwenda was smiling at him, and it made a shiver go down the mans spine. Gwenda rarely smiled, and if she did, somebody else was going to cry or worse, therefore Albert did his best to avoid her piercing gaze.

«What did Mr. Arenberg say? » She asked as innocent as ever, liker a little girl who had just told her parents that she'd not seen their money, but had in secret used it to get candy.

«He approved… » Albert answered, trying to not sound too sad about it. But as a matter of fact, he was. Gwenda was a horrible, selfish woman, and this was just another proof, so why did Arenberg agree to her ideas, he'd never understand.

The greed shined thought Gwenda's eyes and her smile grown. She had anticipated this, of course, but the satisfaction was still there.

«How delightful. Then I can sign the papers right away, of you may, Mr- Roberts? » the woman smiled brightly.

This had really made her day, even the little argument earlier with the ungraceful insolent whelp was almost forgotten. She felt several years younger just by thinking of the money she'd soon have, as long as the distasteful boy died before his birthday she'd get a big amount of money.

Albert opened his document map and took out, with some resistance, the required documents. He placed them at the table in front of the Irish woman. He didn't need to say anything, as Gwenda just grabbed the pencil and wrote her name.

«There, » she said with satisfaction, the greed shining from her eyes.

«Now, I have some personal matters to attend to. So, it's been very pleasant to see you again, Albert, I hope you get a good journey back to Dublin, and thanks for coming. »

She more or less pushed him out of the door. Albert knew that very instance that he was right to be concerned for the Fowl child. Gwenda was up to something, he knew.

* * *

><p>Gwenda was very happy, things could not get any better, or they could, but she needed to prepare a few things before they could come to happen. First of all she needed to make a phone call, a very special phone call.<p>

She strode over to the antic phone and waited impatiently for the man in the other end to pick up. On the fifth ring a male voice appeared in the other end. It was rusty.

_«__Larry Dawson, wha' can I do for ya? »_

_«__It's Gwenda… »_

It come a sharp breath form the man in the other end. Gwenda might, if she hadn't been in such a great mood punished her little puppet for speaking like that to her.

_«__Mrs. Henrys. 'm sorry, didn't kno' it was ya. » _Murmured Larry Dawson a bit shaken. He was afraid of Gwenda; anyone who had some sense would be, because he knew what she was capable of.

_«__Yes so you say, listen now, you lowlife. » _Gwenda's voice had become stern and cold. This was the voice of a woman that wanted to be taken seriously and it was a voice Larry knew.

_«__I've just got a life insurance on the little brat I have here, Fowl, you remember him right? »_

This was not really a question; Larry knew better than interrupt Gwenda when she was about to give him some weekend work.

_«__Good, well, I want him to… have a little accident, am I making myself clear? »_

Clear as crystal, might have been a good reply, but Larry did not want to kill someone. He was not an evil man, a little dumb and drunk most of the time, but he'd never kill a person. Still, Gwenda was the very reason he was not in jail right now, as she often reminded him. So, all in all he had little choice, and it was better that the boy died than he got to jail, Gwenda would have an alibi for him for this, he knew. She always had, just like the time she'd made him kill her husband. Gwenda would never let him down.

_«Yes, Mrs. Henrys, its all clear. »_ he finally said.

Gwenda broke the line, she had no more to say, Larry would do his job, Fowl would be dead and she'd get more lovely money… it was perfect. Her grey eyes went up at the ceiling, a smug smile drag in the corner of her lips. He was up there right now, and soon she'd send him out, to the shop maybe, but he'd never come back, soon he'd be gone form her life and home. Pity it wasn't already done…

* * *

><p>(AN: I know, it took time, but here you go folks, the next chapter, I hope it's getting better each time. And well it's gotten longer. What do you think will happen next? Please review!<p>

**Some answers: **

"_Adison"__:_ I'm happy you like this and no Holly and Trouble did not _"hit it off"_ to use your words, but I don't want to spoil anything so you'll just have to wait and see…

Until next time – Love Arty^^)


End file.
